


catcher

by ninorin0074658



Category: news(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninorin0074658/pseuds/ninorin0074658





	catcher

‘我到底在期待什么啊，’加藤把处理好的鱼肉摆放在精致的碟子里，放在生日蛋糕旁边，‘明明都收到不能回来的通知了。。。’  
那家伙明明记得是自己的生日，怎么会忘记生日正赶上自己的发情期呢，他一定是故意说晚回来，然后突然出现在门口，无非就是想让自己感动到落泪吧。哼，机智的加藤成亮怎么可能上当。  
九点．。。。十点。。。十点半。。。马上就要到11号了啊，加藤成亮你的脑洞果然太大了。  
但果然还是不想相信啊，每次发情期前几天开始就要寸步不离的小山庆一郎竟然会忘记自家恋人的发情期？！  
23:00 新邮件  
不出意外的来自小山庆一郎。  
西给酱生日快乐~你那里应该是0点吧，我肯定是第一个hhh  
等我过两天回去，好好给你补过一个生日~  
我这里快要上台了，努力中的小山庆一郎，有没有觉得很帅气呢？  
这个笨蛋，连巴黎和东京的时差都能弄错，帅个头，还发什么自拍，谁想看你化的跟鬼似的定妆照啊。有本事就现在出现在门口让我看见活人啊，发照片算什么本事。  
有多久了啊，距离上一次自己度过发情期。自从和小山交往之后，加藤已经渐渐忘记了这种痛苦。  
接下来这两天估计都没有精力吃饭了，先攒足体力再说。加藤吃光了自己准备的菜，把碗碟洗好收进碗柜，盯着桌上一口没动的蛋糕叹了口气。  
一个甜食苦手的人，到底为什么要在生日买一个足量奶油的蛋糕。真是可笑。

凌晨4点，加藤准时被身体的异样唤醒。该来的总是要来，加藤转过身，揪起旁边小山的枕头抱在怀里。  
以小腹为辐射源，身体渐渐开始发热，他抓起床头的遥控器把空调调低了两度。信息素很快失去控制，青梅的味道充斥了整个房间，原本空气中残存的焦糖味道如今一丝也没剩下，加藤像一条脱水的鱼，一边把脸埋在小山的枕头里试图汲取稀薄的信息素，一边无意识的扭动着腰身摩擦床单，试图缓解下身难以言说的渴望。  
起初他不是没试过自己用手纾解，只是手指伸几根进去也无法填满欲望的鸿沟，不过是徒增身体的贪婪罢了。没有alpha信息素的抚慰，一切都是徒劳无功。  
有些事物，不去沾染就不会上瘾。一旦品尝过那种甘美的滋味，在缺乏的时候就会愈发想念。  
跌跌撞撞的跑进客厅，已经顾不得拿勺子或是叉子，加藤直接用指头沾上蛋糕——那块用焦糖写的happy birthday——塞进嘴里。甜腻的气味在嘴里扩散开来，并不是他喜欢的味道。完全不一样。  
已经快要不行了。可是这才刚刚过去一个小时不到，后面还有整整一天一夜要熬，加藤现在只想一头撞死在桌子腿上。  
从前那个不需要依靠任何人就可以活得很好的加藤成亮，被小山庆一郎弄丢了。  
巴黎时间晚上九点，刚结束了庆功宴的小山喝的微醉，把时差忘得一干二净，掏出手机就给加藤打了电话。  
“喂，西给酱，我做到了~在巴黎的T台上走秀，我做到了哦~“回应他的只有加藤低沉的喘息，他不敢张嘴说话，他知道，只要一张嘴就无法控制自己的呻吟，”西给酱？你在听吗？“  
“kei chan。。。“加藤努力控制自己的声音不要颤抖，但那不仅颤抖着还带着哭腔的声音让他很是失望。听到小山声音的那一刻，不知道为什么，一股强烈的酸楚涌上鼻尖，想要把这些天的想念和委屈都倾泻给他，“难受。。。嗯。。。好难受。。。”  
咔。电话被加藤自己切断了。  
这样依赖一个人的自己，让加藤觉得陌生的可怕。  
完了。  
小山立刻认识到了问题的严重性，他一心在筹备恋人的生日惊喜，竟然忘记了，发情期并不会因为生日而延后。  
增田作为受赏的设计师被灌得烂醉，法语只能听懂你好再见的小山只能顺从着工作人员的安排把他们送回了酒店。  
那一张巴黎时间七月十一日上午九点的机票已经快要被小山盯出一个洞，终于挨到了去机场的时间。飞行中的整整14个小时，他一刻都没有睡着。  
下了飞机已经是七月十二日的早上七点，他知道，加藤的发情期应该已经过去了。但他还是忍不住叫出租车的司机快一点，再快一点。  
“西给酱！”小山推开家门，青梅的气味并没有想象中的浓，看来已经是过去有几个小时了。  
估计现在在睡觉吧，小山轻轻推开卧室的房门，床上空无一人。再看看浴室，也是空的。床底下，桌底下，全都不见人影。  
“西给酱你在哪！不要吓我！”  
被折磨了一天一夜没能睡觉的加藤如今睡的是地震都震不醒，得不到回应的小山突然想到了什么，掏出手机拨通了恋人的电话。  
嗡——嗡——  
顺着声音找过去，小山再一次踏进卧室。环视一周也没有找到震动的源头，只感觉越来越近了。  
骗人的吧。  
小山拉开衣橱，发现了亮着屏幕的手机和蜷成一团的加藤成亮。  
把恋人从衣柜里抱出来安置在床上，又用纸清理了他身上和衣橱底残留的液体，同样一天一夜没合眼的疲惫感一瞬间涌上来，小山就这样倒在了床上，抱着恋人沉沉的睡去。  
醒来时已经是晚上，怀里早已没了加藤的身影。揉着眼睛溜达到客厅，桌上已经没有了奶油干掉的蛋糕，换上了一身清爽T恤短裤的恋人正在料理台忙碌着。  
小山从背后搂住加藤的腰，借住身高的优势把下巴搁在加藤的肩上。  
“果咩呐，西给酱。”  
“为什么道歉？”  
“因为我这个男朋友，太失职了。。。”  
“男朋友？我们是这种关系吗？我身上又没有你的标记。”  
“西给酱我错了，你别生气了好吗？”  
“我没有生气，你有你的工作和生活，没必要为我做出改变。我只想找回原来的我自己。”  
环在腰上的手松开了，加藤却觉得呼吸变得困难起来。他不敢回头看小山的脸，也不想让他看到自己现在的表情，一定丑极了。直到听见他在玄关穿鞋，听到门开开又关上的无力声音，似乎可以想象出走出这扇门的人被伤的怎样惨不忍睹，他才顺着料理台滑座到地上，把脸埋进膝盖里。后悔，却一滴眼泪也流不出来。  
拎着回家还没打开过的行李箱再次站在小区门口，小山并不知道该往哪里去。把自己的公寓退掉搬到加藤的公寓来，以为是可爱的恋人想要多一些时间在一起，现在看，也许只是为了在发情期的一开始就抓到自己这个移动的信息素存储库吧。  
增田和手越一时兴起留在巴黎说要玩什么浪漫之旅，、小山翻了翻手机里的联系人列表，名字不少，但说随时能带着行李过去叨扰的，来回翻了两遍也没找出来一个。他想起那间休业不久还没找到买家的拉面店，又想了想里面连被褥都没有，最终还是决定去找一间便宜的家庭旅馆凑合几天。  
坐在旅馆整齐的铺盖上，小山默默梳理着思绪。今天的一切来得太快了他还来不及反应，就已经被赶出了家门。这算是吵架了吗，还是，分手了？  
不，他不想承认分手。然而这也确实不算是分手，在加藤眼里，他连男朋友都算不上，也许只是各取所需的炮友罢了。如今他又怀念一个人的生活，就把自己从他的世界里剔除的干干净净。  
还没从事业上成功的喜悦中缓过来，就被感情生活一巴掌糊进了泥里。小山现在什么都不想去思考，他需要食物，需要糖分。于是他出门去便利店买了手指泡芙回来坐在床上一口气吃了3个。  
加藤靠着碗柜蹲了一会，便站起来甩甩发麻的双腿，重新拿起菜刀专心对付菜板上的鱼。  
嘶——  
随着鲜血流出，手上细小的伤口爆发出尖锐的疼痛。鲜红色似乎唤起了什么回忆。  
上一次切到手也是料理鱼的时候，那时和小山刚同居。明明是那么精细的活，非要在自己集中精力的时候从背后突然抱上来，吓的他手一抖就是一道口子。当鲜血顺着手指流下来，小山一下就慌了神，一连说了好几个抱歉，环顾一周没啥可以补救的，直接就把他手指含进了嘴里。  
指尖被湿热柔软的口腔包裹，一边吸吮一边用粗糙的舌头舔舐着伤口，带着一丝刺痛，却好舒服。加藤可耻的硬了，注意到这点的小山直接把他按在料理台做了一次鱼腥味的爱，又细心的在他累到熟睡后，为他的手指包上了创可贴。醒来以后，小山已经去上班了，案板上的鱼不见了踪影，锅里多了半锅熬好的鱼肉粥。  
加藤学着小山的样子把手指放进嘴里吸了一下，分不清是血腥还是鱼腥的味道充满了口腔。从抽屉里翻出创可贴，一只手却怎么也无法贴的像小山那样整齐，马马虎虎的包上，伤口一半在纱布里，一半被粘在胶布上，有些难受，却懒得管它，回去继续拿起菜刀把鱼料理完，一个人也懒得开火煎，就做成生鱼片蘸着酱料吃了下去。  
完全不好吃。也许是因为本来不是为了做刺身的鱼没有那么新鲜可口吧。  
因为手上的伤口，锅碗都堆在水池里没人处理，原本堆一周也觉得无所谓的事，现在看起来却这样扎眼。加藤喜欢做饭，却不喜欢洗碗，吃完饭他就把碗筷往水池里一放，等到他下一次做饭时就会发现它们又被整整齐齐的摆在碗柜里。  
据说23天就可以养成一个习惯，那么戒掉一个习惯需要多久呢？  
习惯只睡在左半边床，习惯了深夜写作时递过来的咖啡，习惯了热的时候一句话就可以让空调降下两度，甚至习惯了在他不在的时候，默默想念他。  
对于加藤来说，日子浑浑噩噩的一天一天过得飞快，但对于小山来说，没有工作，从前在家抱着恋人还有个消遣，现在在旅馆里无所事事，每一分钟都像一年一样漫长。 没过一周增田就回来了，但很快就是手越的发情期，小山也不好意思过去打扰。作为世界知名的服装设计师，反正也不缺那点钱，增田总是把那几天空出来。  
手越的发情期比加藤的要长很多，但没有那么激烈，那么难熬，基本靠抑制贴片就可以轻松度过。即使这样，增田还是会选择在家里陪他。相比增田对手越这样的宠溺，小山觉得自己确实很不合格——无论是作为男朋友，还是普通的炮友。  
两周过去，这位从巴黎回来的模特一下成了各家争抢的对象，小山也就把自己投在工作里，有时每天要跑7、8个场子，只在等待时零零星星的睡觉。很快，小山就在去便利店买手指泡芙的时候在时尚杂志区看到自己的身影。能同时登在这么多本杂志的封面上，他很高兴，仅仅是因为加藤下来买菜的时候能一眼看到他。  
凭他对加藤的认识，他一定会在买菜时到杂志区翻看。但现在的加藤，真的是他认识的加藤吗？他认识的加藤，是无论表面上再怎么嫌弃他，也不会把他赶走，一直在他身后不会离开的存在。  
宅了三天下楼采购的加藤，一眼就看见了杂志区被放大的小山的脸，若无其事的把接近一周的口粮都置办齐全后，最终敌不过自己的内心再次来到那个书架前。翻阅了所有的时装杂志，小山作封面的自然不用说，甚至只在某个版面占了一个角落的也统统放进了购物车。买回来之后，就放在客厅的茶几上不去翻阅，直到被思念侵蚀的忍无可忍时才去打开它，告诉自己‘我不过在浏览一些时尚资讯’，然后盯着他的照片半个小时任由自己沉浸在回忆中。  
挂历上的日期一天一天逼近自己的发情期，加藤越来越难控制自己的情绪。恐惧，焦虑，犹豫，又不断压抑这些负面的情绪，像是陷入了一个负能量的死循环。  
原来每次发情期快要来到的时候，小山似乎总是比平时tension更高，总是想一些好玩好笑的事情逗他开心，又或者只是默默坐在他身边释放着甜甜的信息素安抚着他隐隐的躁动。看似平常的小事，竟是这样不可或缺。  
他突然意识到了小山对他的意义。  
平时的陪伴太过平淡，让他误以为小山只是生活的一个装饰，却不想他是阳光，是氧气，是一不留神就会忽略掉的必需品。  
拥有小山之前的加藤成亮，确确实实的活下来了，但那只能够称之为生存，在omega的限制下艰难的生存下来了。有了小山的加藤成亮，才算是真正的活过一次——第一次喜欢一个人，喜欢到想起他心口都会闷闷的疼痛，第一次体会到作为一个人类丰富的情感。  
原本以为和alpha在一起就会被以omega的身份束缚在身边，现在想起来，曾经努力和omega的身体做对抗的自己，才是真正被束缚的。Omega有权利去追求自己的幸福，这是他一直以来的人生信条，可是除了小山庆一郎，还有什么能称之为他幸福呢？  
他穿上外套想要出门找小山，却发现根本不知道小山会去哪里。小山曾无数次的想要带他出去见见他的朋友，但都因为加藤的认生而被拒绝，现在加藤翻翻自己的手机通讯录，与小山共同的朋友竟只有增田和手越。  
加藤拨通了增田的电话，得到的结果却是小山并不在他那里。他无力的倒回床上，用左手小臂挡住台灯并不刺眼的灯光。  
“这样真的好吗，马上就是他的发情期了吧？”增田放下电话，看向窝在沙发上背对着他的小山。  
“他只是需要一个帮他度过发情期又不会标记他的人吧，并不是非我不可。更何况我现在，也不知道用什么感情来面对他。”  
“shige的傲娇你也不是第一天知道，这么长时间，给他的惩罚已经够多了。”  
“massu你看清楚好不好，我才是被甩的那一个！”  
“你才是该看清楚。“增田走过去一把夺过他手里的啤酒罐，”别喝了，你要是不回去，明天就给我好好工作。”  
第二天，小山穿着增田设计出的半成品打开房门时，手越几乎是摔了进来，幸亏他眼疾手快捞了一把把他揽进自己怀里。  
“庆酱~~呃！“一个酒嗝熏的小山就想把他扔在地板上，而更刺鼻的是手越爆发的信息素，让他感觉落入了水仙花堆里，里面还夹杂着增田的麝香味，两种浓烈的香味冲的他头晕。  
增田循着声音走出了房间，发现了增田的手越挣脱开小山，转身钻进增田的怀里。  
“taka，我难受。。。“  
“怎么了，这么突然？“明明离发情期还有好几周的时间，增田才敢放他去参加同行的聚会。要知道模特圈里大多都是高大的alpha，连beta都少见更别提这么诱人一个omega。  
“今天，有个omega突然发情了，嗯。。。影响力好大。。。“omega？增田想了一圈也没想到，”松本桑。。。他是omega，唔。。。“一股情潮涌上来，激的手越说不出一句完整的话。  
“我想，我还是回避比较好吧。“收到增田抱歉的眼神，小山脱下身上未完成的作品，换上了自己宽松的T恤，逃出了那个房间。再呆下去，只怕他就要控制不住自己的本性，和增田抢手越了。  
明明是想要边走边思考去哪里，等到回过神来已经站在了加藤公寓的门前。  
今天就是加藤的发情期，他会不会也像手越一样痛苦呢？小山眼前不禁浮现出上次他抱着自己的衬衫蜷缩在衣柜里的样子，心像是被狠狠揉了一把。即使不是非自己不可，他也想为他化解痛苦。  
从裤兜里摸出家门钥匙，插进锁眼，顺时针拧动。天知道原来再平常不过的动作今天消耗了他多少勇气，他好害怕，害怕打开门，看到加藤和另一个alpha做着原本他们该做的事。但迎接他的只有扑面而来的高浓度青梅味信息素。  
“西给酱！“他冲进卧室，脱的一干二净的恋人蜷缩在床的右侧，一只手紧紧抓着皱成一团的床单，眼睛紧闭眉头紧锁，喘息间才夹杂着隐忍的呻吟。空调开的温度不高，小山赶忙上前去用自己的身体裹住他。  
“你放开我，嗯，你放开我！“毫无力气的挣扎并没有对小山产生丝毫的影响，只是触摸到这个身体，他就根本不想放开，直到感受到怀里的身体停止挣扎反而变成颤抖。  
“你不是庆，你别碰我。。。求你，推开我。。。“泪水轻易的打湿了肩头的布料。  
“我是庆啊，你看看我。嗯？“小山把他稍微推开，让他正视着自己的眼睛，但加藤的眼睛已经被情欲折磨的无法聚焦，眼里都是晶莹的泪水。  
“不可能，庆不会回来了。。。我把他赶走了，他不要我了。。。“眼看着那泪水又要冲破眼眶，小山立刻释放出自己的信息素包围住他。  
一如既往的甜腻让加藤瞬间冷静不少，难忍的情欲也暂时退去大半，他眨了眨眼，盯着小山的脸看了有半分钟，猛地钻进他的怀里，小山一个重心不稳被他推倒在床上。加藤顺势吻上他的唇，把舌头伸进去汲取着他口腔里的液体，似乎可以浇灭身上燃烧的火。  
这一举动对于一个禁欲了一个月的alpha来说无异于点燃了导火索，小山一个翻身把他压在身下，一边品尝一边探索这具毫无遮拦的身体。  
释放过一次后，加藤明显清醒了一些，可以用心享受这场性爱带来的欢愉。小山的动作越来越快，甚至到了要失控的地步，加藤知道他快要去了，但体内的巨物却猛的抽出，后面的空虚感让他不自觉的磨蹭起床单。小山总是这样，不带套的时候就不射在里面，这是因为第一次他没有分寸的一下顶进了加藤的生殖腔，虽然马上就撤出来了，还是被加藤冷战了很久。  
小山像往常一样，看着加藤沉迷欲望的表情撸动着自己的性器，左手腕上却附上了一片柔软。加藤的右手抓着他的左手腕，他不解的看着身下的人，刚才还迷离的眼神显得坚定，他读懂了，所以欣喜若狂。  
“可以吗？真的可以吗？！“  
“你再废话我反悔了！啊——”  
小山一口气把自己全部送进去，顶端捅进了他的生殖腔内，快感太过巨大甚至有一部分转化成了疼痛，加藤的眼里渗出生理性泪水，柔软的头毛在床单上蹭来蹭去。  
“疼，疼，你出去。。。啊啊啊！“  
那烫人的温度非但没出去，还能感受到他在体内的变化。  
这就是成结吗，真TM疼。。。这是加藤昏过去之前最后的意识。昏迷是十分短暂的，他醒来时身体还在控制不住的痉挛，浑身酥软的像是要渗入床单的一滩水。小山似乎也花光了力气，就这样倒在了他身上，两个炽热的胸膛紧紧的贴合在一起，似乎连心跳都同步起来，带着质感的重量让加藤有点喘不上气，但安心感却快要满溢出来。他抬手环住小山的脖颈，轻轻亲吻着他的耳垂。  
细小的刺激慢慢累加，加藤感受到身体里属于小山的那部分又硬了起来，空气中再次浓郁起来的焦糖味道也在撩拨着他的神经，带动着他释放出自己的信息素作为回应。  
加藤主动贴上小山的唇，抛开身下的动作，这个吻可以说是毫无情色的味道。不被欲望束缚，无关AO之间的吸引力，仅仅是一对相爱的恋人，在交换一个甜腻到极点的亲吻。


End file.
